Summer Breeze
by Lynx Lynette
Summary: Jenny is a WWE superstar. She only has two problems. One is that she's in love with three different guys, and two... well, another female doesn't like her very much and intends on making life suck. Please R/R. This is my first fic! :)


Disclaimer:I don't own Jeff Hardy, Lita, Hunter, or Matt Hardy. WWE owns them, but I'd like to have Jeff! : ) Please don't sue me, I don't have money.

Jenny grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the couch. She was bored, again. Her last match with Lita had gone well. Sure, it has gone well, until Lita had beaten the shit out of her with that chair. And on her bad foot, and that stupid bitch had known it. She rubbed her leg absently and winced. The bruise was beginning to form. She watched the next match until there was a knock on the door. " C'mon in."

Jeff walked in and smiled at her. She was a pretty girl, sometimes even too much. He shook the thought from his mind and said, " You okay? I saw what she did out ther to your foot."

Jenny growled. " It hurts, and it's swelling. Hurts like fuckin' hell to walk, but I'll deal with it, ya know?"

" I thought it was already swollen from the surgery."

She sighed, " Yes, it is, but now it's getting uglier, if possible. It should go down in about two or three days. Just need some good tlc."

" Table, ladders and chairs?" Jeff laughed.

" No, you moron. Some tender, lovin' care, you know." She grinned and winked at him. Jenny would berate herself later for flirting with him so shamelessly. 

" By me?" He grinned at her.

" Get in line, sugar." She purred and pulled herself out of the chair slowly. 

He grabbed her arms and helped her up. " You will be okay, won't you Jenny?"

She shrugged. " Sure. Can you hand me my bag?"

He grabbed it for her. " C'mon, I'll walk you out to your car."  
Jenny laughed. " You're a nice boy, you know that? Total southern hospitality."

Jeff gave her a cocky grin. " I can give you some better hospitality."

" Call me in the morning, might take you up on it." She hobbled with him out to her car in the parking lot, nodding and saying her goodbye's to people on the way. She stopped and looked over at TripleH. " What is my beautiful blond doing here?" She asked.

He looked around and up at her then laughed. His beautiful Jenny, the only girl that was actually real enough to listen to him, and give him an answer that wasn't let's go get drunk and have fun. " Just waiting for you."

She laughed and bent down to hug him. " Night, I gotta' go back to the hotel, my foot is swelling like crazy."

TripleH started to get concered. She hadn't had a problem yet, but he had seen what Lita did to her during the end of the match. " Will you be okay?"

She grinned at him then said, " Of course I will, I always am. I'll call you when I wake up and we can have lunch, all right?"

Jeff stood tapping his foot. Talk was boring him, he actually wanted to go do something tonight, maybe stay later with Jenny. That idea would entertain him for awhile.

" All right, Jen, you be careful on that foot." He smiled up at her and pushed back a lock of his long blond hair. Damn, he thought, I'm acting like a stupid schoolgirl.

She laughed. " Sure thing, Hunter. C'mon Jeff, you can drive me back to the hotel." She grinned.

" All right, I'll get my bag and we'll go back."

Jenny sat in the car, singing along with her Poison cd. She stopped for a moment, and looked out the window. Things were boring her again, which wasn't good. She knew she was about to go into another bout of depression. She slowly let her mind drift back to the past.

" Hey, you okay Jen?"

She absently nodded.

" Jen… you never told me what you did before you came here."  
She looked over at Jeff and sighed. " I was just like anyone else. I went to high school, got a job, found wrestling, got good, then came here."

He laughed. " I know that, but you ever have any boyfriends, you know, friends maybe?" Jeff grinned at her and turned the corner. When she didn't answer, he asked, " Jenny?"

She sighed, thinking of her friends she left behind. Her boyfriend she had basically killed by leaving him. " Yes, I had a boyfriend once. His name was Bram. He was beautiful. Long dark wavy hair, beautiful blue eyes, a mouth that could kill." She chuckled to herself. " I had him once, and I left him, and he died…" She said sadly. " I killed him."

Jeff stopped and looked at her. " What?"

Jenny opened the door as he turned off the car. She limped to the trunk of the car and pulled out her bag. " I killed him by leaving him, he couldn't live without me, but I wanted bigger things than what the little place we were living in." She stopped herself and remembered his funeral… she hadn't thought about it for years. She slammed the trunk shut. Jenny felt her body start to shake and she started to walk away as fast as she could, then she screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

Jeff ran over to her quickly. " Jenny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset. Look, I'll carry you into the hotel all right?" He slowly moved her up and helped her limp into the hotel.

***

He closed the door after her and laughed as she hopped over to her bed. " You going to be okay here, Jenny?"

She nodded from her bed. " Sure thing."

" Look, I'm sorry for asking about your past."  
Jenny shook her head and folded her hands on her lap. She figured someone would ask about it one day. " No, it's not your fault. It's perfectly allright, you know? Bram… he's my past, I should just keep him there."

" Do you mind me asking another question?" He shifted on his feet and played with a purple strand of his hair.

She sighed, and shook her head. He was adorable, and she could never say no to him. " Whatcha want to know Jeff?"

" Well, two questions. Did you love Bram?"

Jenny nodded. " I loved Bram, he was good for me."

" Have you had anyone since then?" He asked again, hoping she would say no. Jeff hadn't had a steady girlfriend in awhile. Only had been wanting her since the day she had started here ten months ago.

Jenny shook her head and shuddered. " I can't bring myself to do it. Please turn off the light when you leave Jeff and come in the morning. We'll have breakfast, okay?"

He nodded and said, " Sweet dreams, Jen."

" You too, Jeff." She whispered and curled up in her bed, with her normal clothes on.

***

Jenny woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She blindly reached around for her glasses and pulled them on. Then she blinked, and yawned heavily. She groped around for her bag in the dark and searched through there for her ankle brace. She pulled it on, then wrapped around it. Then the door knocked. " One sec." SHe muttured and hobbled up to the door. She opened it and was happy to see Jeff.

He looked pleasantly happy, in his purple baseball cap. He grinned at her and said, " Mornin' to you sunshine."

She laughed and hobbled back to her bed and went through her bag. " What's that supposed to mean?"

" I called your number earlier, you picked up, but you didn't."

She eyed him and then went back to go through her bag. " What's that supposed to mean?"

" Well, you started muttering really weird random things."

Jenny laughed and pulled off her shirt then slipped her clean one on. She didn't notice his eyes were on her the whole time. She kept a casual attitude around him the whole time. " So, how's your brother and the whore?"

Jeff laughed. " You really don't like her do you?"

Jenny eyed him gingerly. " That girl has done everything to make me hate her on and off screen. She thinks she some great thing because she's 'alternative.' Oh yeah, good for you. Make the rest of us labeled whores. I get to go around and prance in short skirts and weird shirts, but I'm not like that usually. Since she's alternative on and off screen, she has to be cool. Of course she's just a mean bitch who thinks she something good." Jenny grumbled and looked around for something comfortable to wear. She found a pair of loose black pants.

Jeff laughed and smiled at her. " Jen, you're something you know that?"

" I was thinking you were going to say bitch, but lucky you didn't." She grinned at him and hobbled into the bathroom to change her pants. She pulled off her sweatpants and pulled on the loose jeans. She walked back out, still slightly limping. " All right, let's go."

" You're going to go out, with that hair?" He laughed.

She grumbled and pulled at her brownish/black hair. " Yes, yes I am. Give me your hat." She pulled the hat off his head and pulled it on hers. She smiled. " Better, master?"

He grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder. " Much."

****

Picking at her breakfast, she grumbled. She wasn't hungry, Jenny wasn't really ever hungry at breakfast. Jeff and her usually always had breakfast together. They loved to talk about dreams they had the night before, talk about anything but work usually. " You know, I miss my old life," She muttured, poking at an egg that was beginning to look suspicious to her.

He laughed and said, " You got a problem with that egg there, Jen?" He sobered when he saw the pained look on her face. " What about your past life?"

She sighed and put down her fork, then leaned into the back of her chair. " I keep thinking about Bram, what we could have been. He was going to ask me to marry him, the day that he killed himself, the letter he left me, he had a ring with it. He loved me like no one else, and I just used him and threw him away like an old toy that no one cares about anymore. Have you ever had something like that on your conscience? No, you probably haven't." She answered for him and then started to stare at the ceiling.

" Jenny, you didn't tell him to kill himself."

Jenny let out a strangled cry and let her hands fall into her hands. She sobbed miserably, she hadn't been this sad for awhile. " I know, but I could have stopped him," she whispered inbetween hiccups.

He got up out of his chair and got over to her. He held her in his arms for a minute, ignoring the glances of the irritated patrons of the hotel. He flicked them off and went back to stroking her hair. " Jenny, c'mon, let's go back to your room."

Jenny moved out of the chair slowly and stayed in his arms. They slowly made their way to go to the elevator, then someone stepped on her foot. She let out a shriek, and looked at the person. It was that bitch Lita.

Jeff glared at her. " What the hell did you do that for?"

Lita put her hands on her hips. " Oh, SORRY! Did I hurt the poor little baby's footsie-wootsie?" Lita laughed and then sneered.

Jenny wanted to kill her. She wanted to rip out her throat and throw it into a garbage disposal. " Yes, you did." She said point blank.

Jeff shook his head, and gave Lita a disapproving look, then walked on with her. " C'mon Jen, don't worry about her."

" I don't," Jenny sighed, and her mind still radiated of hatred for that sneering bitch. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and grumbled, not looking at Jeff. He was worried about her. After all the time they had known each other, she had never cried once out of emotion. Sure, the time she had gotten the surgery done, and someone had stepped on her foot the next day, she cried. But that was pain, physical mind blowing pain. This was emotional. She hated emotions.


End file.
